


The Perfect Christmas

by glindathegood



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glindathegood/pseuds/glindathegood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 2014 Rumbelle Secret Santa Gift Exchange<br/>to tumblr user sydnam<br/>Belle wants everything to be perfect for her and Rumple's first Christmas together, but she runs into a little bit of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Christmas

It was a cold December afternoon, and Belle sat in front of the crackling fireplace reading her favorite book. The door opened with a creak and Rumple walked in holding a small bag. He hung his coat on the rack and set the bag down on the side table. Then he proceeded to sit down on the couch next to Belle, ruffling her hair as he did so.   
“What do you have there?” Belle asked with a grin.  
Rumple smirked at her and said, “If I told you that, it would ruin the surprise. After all, it’s Christmas tomorrow.”   
Belle smiled warmly, but on the inside, she was panicking. She had spent so long making sure everything was perfect. The house was decorated wonderfully. Nearly every nook and cranny in the house had lights. Mistletoe was hung at intervals around the house to insure that there was no shortage of holiday kisses. There were more cookies baked than the two of them could ever eat. Soft carols were played constantly, to make sure neither of them got out of the Christmas spirit. But Belle had spent so much time perfecting those things, that she forgot the most important detail. The perfect present for Rumple.  
“That reminds me,” she said, trying to think of an excuse. “There’s something I need to go pick up.”  
Rumple walked over and kissed her softly on the cheek. “Don’t be gone too long then.”  
Belle grabbed her coat and walked into the chilly air, but she still tingled warmly from the kiss. She walked quickly through the snowy streets of Storybrooke, trying to ignore the icy wind, all the while trying to think of a gift for Rumple. After all, what do you get for the most powerful man alive?  
The sun had already begun to set when Belle reached Granny’s. The streets were crowded with last minute shoppers, but the diner was practically empty. The bell jingled as she opened the door and walked over to Ruby.  
“Ruby! Please, I need help. I wasted so much time and I don’t know what to get Rumple for Christmas.”  
Ruby leaned over the counter and looked at her sympathetically. “I really don’t know, Belle. I mean you know him better than anyone. Maybe a new suit? Not that he doesn’t already have enough,” she offered.   
Belle sighed. “It needs to be more special than that. I mean, he gave me a library. Twice. I’m never going to be able to come close to that.”  
“Sorry, I don’t have any other ideas. Good luck though,” Ruby replied, then sauntered over to a customer.  
Disheartened, Belle left Granny’s and began to head back home. Perhaps she would think of something on the long, cold walk across town. She was deep in thought when a voice startled her.  
“Belle!” Archie exclaimed. “Sorry to startle you, I just couldn’t help but noticing you look a little down. Is there anything you want to talk about?”  
“Oh, it’s nothing. Nothing you can help with anyway,” Belle mumbled.  
“I can try,” he replied.  
“It’s just, I can’t think of what to get Rumple for Christmas. He already has everything. I mean, he can just make anything appear at the drop of a hat!” Belle faltered. “It’s silly, I know.”  
“Not at all. With this being your first Christmas as a husband and wife, I can understand the pressure. There must be something he can’t get himself.”  
Belle thought for a moment. “I-I think I may have an idea Archie. Thank you.” They said goodbye and she walked home as fast as possible to retrieve her gift.  
Christmas morning came with a newly fallen snow, just as Belle had always imagined it. She could feel the chill even under her blankets. She turned over to see an empty spot in bed beside her, and smiled softly. She reluctantly rolled out of bed and put on her robe, then walked downstairs to find Rumple standing at the stove making some eggs.   
“Belle. I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed,” he said when he noticed her standing in the doorway.  
“Well I’m sorry to have ruined your plans,” Belle teased.  
“Nonsense. We can enjoy it together now. But first—” He grabbed a small box off the counter. It was wrapped in shiny green paper, with a bow lovingly tied around it.  
“Merry Christmas,” he said and handed it to her.  
Belle opened the package. Inside the box was a beautiful necklace, shining silver with a single, purple heart shaped gem hanging from the chain. When she took it out of the packaging, she noticed an engraving on the back. “For the light of my life.”  
“Oh, Rumple,” she said. “It’s beautiful.” He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. They stayed this way for a while, until Belle remembered her own gift. She pulled away for a moment and looked up at her husband.  
“Wait right here.”  
She ran to the parlor and retrieved Rumple’s gift from its hiding spot in the coffee table drawer. When she went to hand it to Rumple, she hesitated.  
“It’s not much. I just hope you like it.”   
“I’m sure I will love it,” he replied, and began to carefully peel off the paper. He opened the box to find a pair of grubby leather gloves. He looked up with a slightly puzzled expression, as if looking for an explanation.  
“They were Bae’s,” Belle began, nervous. “From when we were in the Enchanted Forest. When you were…..dead. They’re the gloves he was wearing right before he resurrected you. I forgot I had them until recently, but I thought you should have them.” She looked up at Rumple to see tears streaming down his face. He wore the same blubbery expression as he always did when he cried, but this time it was happy.  
“Oh, Belle. Thank You. This was the perfect gift.”   
Belle beamed as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss.


End file.
